Les frères Black
by EstVieDanse
Summary: Je n’ai pas de frère. Combien de fois a-t-elle entendu cette affirmation, dite froidement, par l’un ou par l’autre ? Ils sont ennemis, d’autant plus qu’aujourd’hui, le même but les obsède : l’obtenir, Elle.
1. Prologue

**Résumer :** « Je n'ai pas de frère. » Combien de fois a-t-elle entendu cette affirmation, dite froidement, par l'un ou par l'autre ? Ils sont ennemis, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, le même but les obsède : l'obtenir, Elle.

**Prologue :**

_Elle n'était pas très grande pour son âge, et se serait facilement fondue dans la masse des premières années si elle n'avait pas regardé toute l'agitation de la voix 93/4 avec le regard blasé qu'ont généralement les élèves plus âgés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement attachés par un ruban pourpre en une longue natte sombre. Elle avait un joli visage fin, quelque peu déséquilibré par ses immenses yeux bleu nuit qui scrutaient le quai d'un air narquois et méprisant. Puis son attention fut attirée par un petit garçon… Sa chevelure était tout aussi sombre que la sienne, et son regard aussi noir que l'enfer semblait peu intéressé par la débandade autour de lui. C'était pourtant un première année, au vue de sa mère qui lui tenait la main, visiblement contre son gré. Il avait un air étrange, légèrement arrogant, qui rappelait une autre personne à la jeune fille, sans qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir vraiment. C'est alors qu'apparut, traînant les pieds, l'objet de ce souvenir si flou. Et lorsqu'elle les vit côte à côte, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : ce petit garçon froid et méprisant, qui était parvenu à obtenir son respect sans même lui parler, n'était autre que le frère de l'indigne, de l'insupportable Sirius Black, celui qu'elle haïssait et à qui elle ne parvenait pas à faire don de son légendaire mépris. Elle se jura de ne jamais lui parler._

_………….._

_La répartition semblait interminable, et Elana pouvait entendre son ventre crier famine. On n'en était encore qu'aux « B » ! Désespérant…_

_Cherchant un peu d'occupation, elle laissa son regard balayer l'assemblée des plus jeunes. Ce n'était jamais que sa deuxième année à Poudlard, pourtant elle se sentait maître des lieux. Etonnement, elle était seule, assise tout au bout de la table des verts et argents. En un an, elle ne s'était pas fait d'amis. A part Lily, bien sur, mais elle, s'était différent. Elle fréquentait parfois Severus, pour parler à quelqu'un de sa maison, mais c'était tout. Solitaire, elle voyait en l'amitié une faiblesse, chose sur laquelle elle ne reviendrait jamais. Etre amie avec Lily était sa faiblesse. Son regard fut de nouveau attiré par le jeune garçon, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé par le choipeau parlant. Il semblait grand, au milieu de ses camarades, et étonnement mûr pour son âge. Il avançait à petits pas, d'un air digne, sur de lui._

_- Regulus Arcturus Black !_

_Il s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret, étonnement calme. Et le silence se fit, longuement, trop longuement. Le vieux bout de tissu ne semblait pas vouloir faire son choix. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, et le choipeau ouvrit sa grande bouche. On retint son souffle : dans quelle maison irait cet enfant si impressionnant ? Bien sur, c'était un Black, mais son frère n'était-il pas à Gryffondor ?_

_- SERPENTARD !_

_Il se releva, et partit vers la table qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Seule Elana ne s'était pas levée : pourquoi lui faire cet honneur ? Il n'était pas le premier ! Le regard sombre du nouveau Serpentard se plongea dans celui de la jeune fillette, et, sans un mot, il s'assit face à elle._

_- Regulus Black, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide._

_Il haussa un sourcil ironique : on venait de l'appeler, et il n'avait pas changé de nom entre temps. Sa réaction le plaça à nouveau plus haut dans l'estime d'Elana, mais elle retint son sourire : il lui fallait une certitude._

_- Ton frère n'est-il pas à Gryffondor ?_

_La mâchoire du garçon se crispa, et ses yeux devinrent sombres. Il paraissait mûr, bien trop mûr, pour son âge. Il cracha dans un souffle, l'air dédaigneux :_

_- Je n'ai pas de frère._


	2. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles Agitées

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles agitées**

- Mrs Black ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Mrs Semprass, c'est un plaisir ! Dire que votre fille entre en 7ème année ! Merlin, que le temps passe vite !

Elana leva les yeux au ciel. Ces phrases, toujours les même, l'avaient amusée lorsqu'elle était plus jeune : dites d'un ton indifférent et glacial, elles contrastaient avec leur contenu. Mais elle en était lasse, et elle se tourna vivement vers la mère de son ami, avant que cette dernière ne s'engage dans un long monologue sur la pureté du sang.

- Mrs Black, sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver votre fils ?

La femme la dévisagea froidement, puis désigna d'un signe de tête le train rouge vif qui patientait sur le quai, crachotant toute sa fumée aux visages fatigués des parents. La jeune fille acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers Mrs Semprass.

- Mère, embrassez bien Père de ma part. Nous reverrons-nous à Noël ?

La femme, grande, mince, et hautaine, observa sa fille d'un air indifférent, avant de répondre froidement et d'une manière peu enthousiaste :

- J'en parlerai avec ton père, et nous t'enverrons un hibou. Va, maintenant ; tu pourrais rater le train !

Sans un sourire, et après une bise de convenance et un signe poli à Mrs Black, Elana entreprit de monter ses bagages dans le Poudlard express. Pestant contre Regulus, qui s'installait toujours dans le dernier compartiment, elle traversa tout le train avant d'arriver devant l'ultime porte. Elle l'ouvrit. Son ami releva les yeux de son livre et lui sourit.

- Miss Semprass !

- Mr Black !

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, serrant l'autre à l'étouffer : leurs parents les avaient traînés, l'un et l'autre, dans différente partie du globe durant ces vacances d'été, et ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le 1er Juillet. Pour toute personne entrant dans le compartiment à cet instant précis, le tableau aurait semblait on ne peu plus improbable, Elana et Regulus étant réputés être très peu expansifs. Cependant, on les respectait beaucoup, pour ne pas dire que l'on les craignait, et personne n'aurait osé entrer dans ce wagon qu'ils avaient clairement réservé quatre ans auparavant.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient extrêmement proches, et il faut bien dire qu'ils se ressemblaient en tous points : réservés, calmes, rusés, autoritaires et surtout très intelligents, ils avaient tous deux un gout prononcé pour la domination et le contrôle de sois. Néanmoins, ils avaient développés une vision du monde à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Si Regulus méprisait les moldus, sans pour autant les haïr, Elana, elle, leur était tout simplement indifférente. De plus, elle avait développé une amitié très forte avec un sang de bourbe qui était parvenue à gagner son respect : Lily Evans. Encore aujourd'hui, cette relation étonnait. Le jeune Black, en revanche, semblait prédestiné à devenir Mangemort, ce à quoi son amie s'opposait farouchement. Il ne haïssait pas en sois les moldus, et ne voyait pas en eux une menace mais simplement des être faibles et méprisables. Mais il était en quête de pouvoir, et savait que Voldemort possédait la puissance nécessaire à son besoins de dominer. Ce conflit, toutefois, les rapprochait plus qu'il ne les opposait, et ils ne perdaient jamais l'occasion de débattre.

De plus, si Regulus était l'enfant chéri et aimé par ses parents, Elana, elle, était peu à peu délaissée depuis que sa colère pour les moldus s'était transformée en indifférence. Mais Mr et Mrs Black étaient trop peu subtils pour s'apercevoir des opinions légèrement différentes de leur fils.

- Alors, ces buses ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs vacances respectives, tout simplement parce que leurs vie en dehors du collège étaient incroyablement pénibles et monotones.

Regulus prit un air indifférent et modeste.

- Comme toi l'année dernière : huit Optimal, un Effort Exceptionnel et un Piètre. J'ai complètement foiré la Botanique – Tu imagines qu'ils nous ont demandé du pus de Bubobulb ?! – et j'ai du mélanger quelques mots en Runes.

Elle sourit.

- Tu savais que tu n'aurais pas la Botanique, de toute façon. C'est comme si l'on m'avait demandé d'avoir un O en Soins aux créatures magiques.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va, je suis loin d'être déçu !

- Je m'en doute, répliqua-t-elle. Au fait, tu ne devineras pas ce que ces pimbêches de Poufsouffle racontaient tout à l'heure !

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air sceptique quant à l'importance des dires d'élèves de cette maison.

- Apparemment, le vieux fou organise un bal pour Halloween.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répondit-il, faisant référence à la fête qui avait eu lieu lors de sa troisième année.

- Je sais bien. Dans tous les cas, elles étaient hystériques… Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait mettre en place un petit quelque chose…

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage du jeune homme, qui n'avais jusqu'alors pas saisi l'utilité de la discussion, et le même sourire narquois étira les lèvres des deux élèves.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? demanda-t-il, se penchant vers elle, intéressé.

- Eh bien… Je ne doute pas un instant de ton charme alors je crois que tu pourrais faire la cour à Davies et…

- Non, non, non ! La coupa-t-il, exaspéré. Moi ?! Faire la cour à l'une de ces imbéciles ??

Elle eut un sourire sadique.

- Justement, Davies est bien une Poufsouffle, mais elle digne d'une Serdaigle.

- C'est pire encore !

- Mais non, elle est très jolie, intelligente, naïve… Lily ne cesse de m'en faire l'éloge.

Regulus se renfrogna à la mention de la rouquine mais ne répliqua pas, laissant apparemment Elana continuer l'explication de son plan.

- Bien, fit-elle face au silence du Serpentard. Donc, tu lui fais la cour, à ta manière bien sur, et ce jusqu'à fin Octobre. Et puis, une semaine avant le bal, tu invites Lewis.

- Lewis ? Alice Lewis ? Mais c'est une Gryffondor !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

- Je sais, mais elle sera déjà prise quand tu lui demanderas : elle et Frank Londubat sont très proches d'après mes sources…

Il ne put retenir un sourire ironique.

- D'accord. Et donc, je brise le petit cœur de la pauvre Davies !

- Exactement ! Et pour finir, tu vas au bal avec moi ! Enfin… Sauf si tu trouves une conquête entre temps, ajouta-t-elle, narquoise.

- Tu sais bien qu'elles paraissent toutes bien fades à côté de toi. Nous irons ensemble au bal.

Le ton du jeune homme était catégorique, et mit fin à la discussion. Elana sourit. Encore. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour la faire rire sans que cela soit moqueur. Et Lily, à la limite… Mais, à la réflexion, cela valait aussi pour lui qui ne souriait que rarement à une autre personne. Oui, décidément, ces deux là étaient les mêmes. Les deux moitiés d'une même âme, antipathique, mais pas abjecte, sadique, mais pas machiavélique, détestable, mais néanmoins intègre.

…………………………………….

La répartition passa sans que ni Regulus ni Elana n'y prêta attention. Plongés comme toujours dans leurs longues et intenses conversations, ils ne virent pas les têtes des nouveaux premières années, et n'entendirent pas le discours de leur directeur peu respecté.

Tout en écoutant les dires de son ami, la jeune fille observait la Grande Salle, quand soudain son regard fut happé par deux yeux d'un gris profond. Black. L'_autre_ Black. Il avait un air moqueur, arrogant, narquois, comme chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Mais il y avait toujours cette pointe de déception dans ses prunelles, dont elle ignorait si elle était ou non le fruit de son imagination. Elle laissa un sourire sadique étirer ses lèvres. Elle et Sirius jouaient depuis longtemps à un jeu très dangereux. Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Ils jouaient à qui serait le plus fort, ils jouaient à prouver à l'autre sa faiblesse. Il ressemblait plus à son frère que ces deux là ne voulaient l'admettre, avec son air digne et vigoureux, et leur envie de faire leurs preuves, chacun à leur manière. Mais il avait cette joie sur ses traits que Regulus n'avait pas, ce bonheur, peut-être, d'être libéré de l'étreinte d'une famille de fous. Certes, Elana s'était souvent mise à sa place ; ils avaient après tout des idées fort semblables, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve en fuyant le manoir des Black. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve, lui qui se prétendait être un Gryffondor. Pensait-il donc être le seul à être frappé ? Mais qui, chez les Serpentards, n'avait pas du endurer les coups de ses parents ? Il fallait souffrir pour parvenir à ses buts, et Sirius s'était étonnement effacé du chemin de la gloire, chose incompréhensible aux yeux de la belle brune. N'aurait-il pas pu, tout du moins, attendre sa majorité ? Comme s'il lisait dans son regard, le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit, et il semblait lui dire : _Non, tu ne comprendras jamais, mais au fond, tu sais que, moi, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait._ Le regard de la Serpentard s'assombrit, menaçant, ce qui ne sembla pas déstabiliser le moins du monde l'aîné des Blacks, qui eut une moue on ne peut plus aguicheuse. Le sourire de la jeune fille se fit amusé puis séducteur à son tour.

- Et donc, je pense que tu as tort car… Elana ? Elana !

Merlin ! Quelques secondes d'inattention et Regulus déjà s'en apercevait. Elle détourna les yeux vers son ami.

- Excuse moi, Reg'. Mais je pense que nous pourrions sortir de table, tu ne crois pas ?

Il rit, pas le moins du monde vexé, et quelques jeunes filles se tournèrent pour l'observer. Le jeune homme riait rarement en public, aussi semblait-il très discret. Mais lorsqu'un sourire étirait ses traits, il devenait une autre personne, un jeune homme plein de charme et beau, très beau, puisqu'il fallait l'admettre ; aussi beau que son frère, même, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais son rire cessa, et elles crurent avoir rêvé. Il se leva.

- Tu as raison, partons avant la cohue.

Comme à chaque rentrée, les regards se posèrent sur le couple, si beau, si digne, si sombre, si froid. Ils s'habitueraient, comme chaque année, mais, en ce 1er septembre, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébloui. Ils arrivaient à la porte de la Grande Salle lorsqu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur eux. Ou plutôt, sur _elle_, car Regulus s'était éloigné avec un rictus de mépris en apercevant la fille de moldus et meilleure amie d'Elena. Voir Lily Evans dans les bras d'une digne Serpentarde était surprenant, et, bien que cette amitié ne soit pas nouvelle, cela renforça encore l'attention donc les trois jeunes gens jouissaient. Regulus marmonna vaguement un « on se retrouve plus tard » et s'enfuit : il ne voulait pas faire semblant d'apprécier la jeune fille, mais ne souhaitait pas vexer son amie non plus.

- Elenaaa ! S'exclamait donc Lily.

Cette dernière la serra dans ses bras en souriant.

- Lilyyyy, quand arrêteras-tuuu d'accentuer les voyeeeelles ?

La rouquine fit mine de se vexer.

- Bonjour à toi aussi !

Elana leva les yeux au ciel et resserra son étreinte.

- Allons, Lils, tu sais bien que je suis heureuse de te revoir. La preuve : je t'enlace devant toute l'école, là !

Son amie rougit soudain en apercevant ces regards. Elana, quand à elle, haussa un sourcil impérieux en direction de tous ces indiscrets, l'air de leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas autre chose à faire que de les fixer ainsi. Certains prirent une charmante couleur pivoine, d'autre se détournèrent élégamment, et les derniers eurent un rictus dédaigneux. Elle capta une fois de plus le regard moqueur de Black, qui faisait partie des seules personnes ne s'étant pas détournées. Potter, bien sur, avait aussi les yeux rivés sur elles, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à prêter attention à autre chose lorsque Lily était dans les parages. Lupin, enfin, les toisait, l'air d'en savoir plus, d'en savoir trop ; l'air de connaître tous leurs secrets. Elana baissa les yeux. Elle ne l'aimait pas, il la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Viens, murmura Lily, ne restons pas là…

La brune la prit par la taille et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, où son amie, loin de tous regards, sembla peu à peu se décrisper.

- Alors, tes vacances ?

Elana eut une moue exaspérée : Tous les ans, Lily lui posait la même question, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne souhaitait pas y répondre.

- Humm… Parle-moi plutôt des tiennes, éluda-t-elle.

La jolie rousse lui lança un regard sévère, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas ainsi.

- Eh bien, figure-toi que j'ai fais mon baptême de l'air, répondit-elle néanmoins.

Son amie sembla perdue :

- Ton… Quoi ?

Lily sourit, l'air de se moquer d'elle-même.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Eh bien, chez les moldus, on utilise des avions pour se déplacer. C'est comme un grand oiseau qui vole dans les airs et nous on est à l'intérieur. Et quand on monde dans un avion pour la première fois, ça s'appeler un baptême de l'air.

Elana s'était crispée à la mention de la nature moldue de Lily. Néanmoins, par respect pour son amie, elle fit mine de s'intéresser à la chose.

- Ah. Et donc… Tu l'as pris pour aller où ?

- Aux States ! J'ai visité Los Angeles… Aaaah, géant !

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'engouement de son amie. Quiconque d'autre ayant parlé ainsi se serait vu gratifié d'un rictus méprisant. Mais avec Lily, c'était différent. Elle l'attendrissait plus qu'elle ne l'agaçait… Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait sa force réelle d'esprit et de caractère, son intelligence hors du commun et son travail assidu en cours. Elana ne remercierait sans doutes jamais assez Severus de lui avoir permis de faire connaissance avec la rouquine. Parfois, elle avait envers elle une bouffée de fraternité, de celles qu'une grande sœur accorde à sa cadette. Et elle enviait Black et Potter qui, haut et fort, se proclamaient frère de cœur… Le sang de Lily était impur, être amie avec elle était déjà, aux yeux de sa famille, beaucoup trop. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jolie rousse cessa son monologue sur ces étranges oiseaux-avions, et reprit un air sérieux.

- Je veux que tu me racontes tes vacances.

Elana soupira, mais elle savait bien que résister serait vain : tous les ans, Lily lui tirait les vers du nez, et elle sentait que cette dernière année à Poudlard ne diffèrerait pas des autres.

- Comme d'habitude… Père et Mère m'ont traîné en Allemagne, dans une branche lointaine de la famille. Forcément, ils ont été froids et infects, ont récité des discourt extrémistes, et m'ont clairement fait comprendre que j'avais « intérêt à bien me tenir ».

Lily eut un regard perplexe…

- « Clairement fait comprendre » ?

Elana s'agaça.

- Eh oui, Lily ! Bien sur qu'ils m'ont frappé, tu croyais que cette année j'y couperais ? Mais bon, j'ai réussi à me faire discrète, alors, après, ils m'on ignorée.

Son amie fit un geste vers elle, tentant de la prendre dans ses bras, l'air navrée, tout en murmurant un « Je suis là, raconte-moi tout » ; mais Elana se reprit et s'écarta brusquement, sentant le masque de calme et d'indifférence dont elle avait tant pris soins cet été se fissurer.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Lily, dit-elle froidement en réponse aux interrogations qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de la rouquine. Chaque année c'est la même chose, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à me faire parler ! C'est lassant, à la fin ; et puis je pense avoir le droit de choisir ce que je te dis ou non ! Tu ne grandis pas ! Tu restes dans ton petit monde moldu idyllique et semble surprise chaque fois qu'on te confronte à la réalité ! Mais c'est _ça_ la vie, Lily, et ne crois pas que tu y échapperas ! Je suis suffisamment crainte pour t'assurer une protection à Poudlard, mais tu sais très bien que, sans cela, tu aurais pu subir le même sors que Sarah Golderman ! S'exclama-t-elle en référence à la 5ème année agressée par des Serpentards extrémistes au cour de l'année précédente. Ouvre les yeux, merde ! Dans un an, ce sera la vraie vie ! Et puis, arrête ! ARRETE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS EN PARLER !

Son ton était peu à peu monté, et son exaspération avait fait place à l'irritation. Elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait, plus tard, car sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle mais contre sa famille. Lily, elle, restait figée. Les mots de son amie l'avaient blessée. Soufflant pour évacuer toute émotion, Elana se retourna. Et ce qu'elle vit dans ce couloir qu'elle croyait vide la glaça : Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow l'observaient, immobiles. Les deux premiers semblaient sonnés, tandis que la troisième la regardait avec cet air incompréhensible qui l'insupportait. Le dernier avait l'air inquiet, peureux… méprisable. Des deux imbéciles, Potter se reprit le premier et, ignorant royalement la belle brune, s'avança doucement vers Lily.

- Viens Lily. Si elle pensait ce qu'elle t'a dit, c'est qu'elle ne mérite pas ton amitié, lui murmura-t-il calmement, gentiment. Et puis, n'aie pas peur, il ne t'arrivera rien après Poudlard… Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais quiconque te faire du mal ?

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle ne le voyait pas. Elle la regardait, hébétée, l'air perdue et brisée, tandis qu'Elana sentait la culpabilité remonter perfidement jusqu'à son esprit.

- Garder tout pour toi n'est pas la solution. Je pensais juste que tu avais suffisamment confiance en moi pour m'en parler.

Le tout dit en la fixant, droit dans les yeux. Et le vert émeraude étincelait, tandis qu'elle lutait contre les larmes. Et le bleu nuit luisait d'une sourde douleur. Elana baissa les yeux, confuse de faire souffrir son amie, et tourna les talons. Les Serpentards ne sont pas reconnus pour faire face à leurs erreurs. Elle était lâche, et elle en avait honte. Tanpis.

On attrapa soudain son poigner. La main était douce, chaude, et elle se sentit frissonner. Black. L'_autre_ Black. Encore. Mais dans son regard scrutateur il n'y avait plus de trace de son arrogance et de son insolence habituelle. Juste une question, qu'il n'osait pas demander à voix haute. Une question qu'il posa dans un souffle :

- Pourquoi ?

Et si, pour les autres, ce mot n'avait pas de sens, elle comprit. Pourquoi restait-elle ? Pourquoi les laissait-elle la briser ? Pourquoi les laissait-elle la frapper ? Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-elle pas, comme lui ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle ainsi en silence ? Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas face une bonne fois pour toutes à ces préjugés d'imbéciles ? Pourquoi ne leur renvoyait-elle pas leur stupidité à la figure ? Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que partir, c'est être encore plus lâche. Parce que je refuse de fuir et de les laisser ainsi gagner. Parce que je veux la gloire et le pouvoir. Parce que ce n'est qu'une épreuve à passer. Parce que ne supporterais pas de le perdre, lui.

De le perdre. _Lui_. De perdre Regulus. Il avait compris. Bien sur. Et il la lâcha, brusquement, comme si ses mots l'avaient brûlé. Et elle se sentit mal, elle se sentit vide, encore une fois. Avec un dernier regard plein de remords pour une Lily tétanisée, elle tourna les talons. Elle s'enfuit. Parce que, eux, elle voulait bien les laisser gagner…


End file.
